Koketsu: Protector of Freedom
by Tahnee Brown
Summary: Alien vampires have destroyed Earth and the only family who could have stopped them. Except one. Koketsu must search across the universe to find and destroy them. But she must find them before her mother and sister are killed.


This is kind of a mix between Outlaw Star and Sailor Moon. Every character in this is mine, and so is the plot. Please do not take my characters without my consent. Enjoy! :p It's not done, and prob. won't be for a long time. It would help a lot if you sent plot ideas, it'll make it go faster.

"I am the last daughter of Hell/ jigoku, sent to Azandio to exact revenge. My name is Koketsu Zokugai. It is from the ancient language of Japanese. It roughly translates, to English, 'Jaws of death that causes destruction at the hands of rebels.' But my battling name has come to be 'Black Tiger.'  
My story begins far away, on the planet Earth. I was born into an honorable family in the year 3030 A.D.  
My family fought for many years, though not in a line, to Protect/ fusegu our world from the Tiromines (a most ruthless race of alien vampires). They destroyed our homes. Everything we treasured, gone forever. Instead of running, we gathered all of our power to destroy them.  
  
I probably should explain that. There was an ancient legend that our family passed down through hundreds of generations. It is said that it begun when a sorcerer with immense power married into a wealthy Japanese family. When their first child was old enough to speak, he spoke of a family with the power to Protect. Seeing as the child was only at the age of two years, his family heeded the prophecy that was spoken in an adult voice. Many along the years had the power, but none in the same family. Then, I was born. As was the tradition, every child born in the line was given the chance to unlock The Kaijin's hidden power at the age of four. No one, or at least I, knows whom or what created The Kaijin, but what I do know about its history is that every creature to handle it could not lift it. The first sign of the true power to Protect was if the first- born could handle it.  
I was a very curious child when I was three, the Holding Ceremony did not occur until the day the child turned four. Everyone was so excited that week and I had wanted to find out why. I had seen people going in and out of the forbidden wing of the house for a couple days, so I decided that it was now okay to go in there. I was also very conscious of what was wrong and right, so I snuck out of bed the night before my birthday, and went to see what all of the commotion was about. I thought that the wing was a highly decorated area and that was why it was too dangerous for children to enter, but when I opened the door, I found that it was even less decorated than my own room. Now, I say less because there were some decorations in the wing, they were just in one place, on the door at the end of the hallway.  
When I tried to open the door, it was so heavy that I had to run up against it to un-jam it. The room that I stepped into was the same width and length as the hallway was long. In the very center of the room was a 24-foot cubic square shrine. It was adorned with hundreds of genetically created cherry blossoms. They were the prettiest pastel pink that I had ever or will ever see. The cherry blossoms were resting on giant black piece of Chinese silk. But, the most important part of the display was an ordinary looking sword. It rested in the middle of the shrine on a solid gold alter.  
Being a foolishly curious child, I walked up to it and reached for it. When my fingertips were two inches away from touching it, I heard someone trying to open the door. I quickly retracted my hand and dove under the shrine. I knew that there were gaps between the stones that made up the shrine because we are all taught that when we are old enough to learn. That shrine happened to be made of one of the few natural elements still available on the dying planet, an un-treated form of Bismuth.  
Maybe he saw the silk flapping after I had disappeared, or maybe he could hear my rapid breathing, I will never know, for as soon as he was about to un-veil me, someone called him, he turned around, and left. After about ten minutes of fear that he would come back, I crept out and stood up. And after about three minutes of trying not to hyperventilate, I finally calmed my heart and my lungs.  
Too young to have learned anything, I turned around and reached for the sword again. When I had it in my grasp, I found it to be unusually warm. After I had lifted it off of the Alter, I found it to have a warped look to it. The Alter, not the sword I mean. I found this to be very confusing, for the sword in my hand was not heavy enough to cause something as dense as gold to warp. Of course, I thought nothing of this.  
After swinging it around, as I had been taught to do by my master, Myoku, I was tired of the childish thrill of disobeying my elders, and put the sword back. When I had reached the door, I listened very closely for anyone outside the door. To my surprise, I did hear someone outside." After she said this, she smiled softly. "Their footsteps did not sound very sure of themselves, so I decided that they weren't much of a threat, but I hid in the shadows all the same.  
When the door opened, a small head stuck its way into the room. Then, it looked straight at me! After a few seconds of frightful silence, a voice came from the head. 'Koketsu, is that you over there?' 'Che- Cheorro?' 'Yeah it's me.' He stuck the rest of his body in the threshold and closed the door. He was very strong for his age even though this was typical of elves. Wait a second, what am I doing telling you this, and who are you? What power have you over me?!" As she said this, Koketsu jumps up from her chair, and brandishes her sword. "I ask you again, who are you?! Why have I spoken to you about my life so willingly?!"  
"Calm down, Koketsu, your making a scene. I know that you are a warrior, and I am your friend," Frakuno says, answering one of her questions. "but this is no way to act on this planet. Now, if you will kindly sit down, I will tell you more." At this kind suggestion, she sits down, but you must realize, it was not of her own power that made her do it.  
"Good. Koketsu, I mean you absolutely no harm, and neither does anyone else on this planet. I can help you, that is why I clouded your mind, and made you speak to me as if I were an old friend. I needed to know what kind of help you needed from me. I did not mean to make it seem as if I were an enemy. I am most apologetic toward you. I would have received more of the needed information if you had not broken our concentration. Happy thoughts do do that however. I should have remembered that."  
"What I need is information on the Tiromines."  
"I have much knowledge of the Tirominian army. Now, if you would be so kind as to continue with your story..."  
"After. A question stranger. If you know so much about the army, why do they not destroy this planet?"  
"Azandio is an industrial planet. We produce and transport weapons. The planet, civilization, or city that wishes our service must come and describe their desired weapons, however. Each gun, sword, and laser is programmed and produced for one being. They will not perform for any other being. We Azandians are highly prized, and to kill or harm one of us is punishable by death on every planet that we have or will work for."  
"Such a great honor. I wish to bring that honor to my family and planet. I loved my family, and they and everyone else on Earth deserve to be avenged." At these words, a tear appears on her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away. "I will destroy all of the Tirominian slime that ever walked their planet or any other!" As she said this, the pub went very quiet.  
"Harsh words for a young lady."  
"Young. I wish that could be true in more ways than one. I have witnessed more in my life than anyone my age should ever be told about."  
"If we were on your planet, what age would a child like yourself be? On this planet, you are but a new-born."  
"On Earth I am twenty-four on my life-clock. A young adult."  
"Twenty-four is but a baby in the mother's womb here. I am also a young adult. I was born in the year of our savoir Kashah 47224965. I am now just 400. What year is it on your world?"  
"It... It would be the year 3054." She said slowly. "That is if anyone is still alive to count it." Koketsu added with a laugh.  
"Your world is not very old. It must still be fertile and beautiful."  
"The number with which the planet is described is but a fraction of her age. It is on a biblical timeline. I only wish it were as beautiful as you imagine. People destroyed the young planet in the 1900's, out of ignorance, not on purpose. Sometimes, I would wish that I had been living on Earth back then. I would have made sure that people in future times would still be able to see a flower sprout in the spring." As she said this, Koketsu moved her hand up and down with the motions of a blossoming flower. "Flowers are very rare on Earth. The only ones that I have seen were the ones in our garden and in the laboratories of the still standing universities. The laboratories create artificial flowers, but they are still beautiful."  
"I am sorry for what your world is lacking. This seems to hurt you yet you show no emotion. Why?"  
"I was trained not to show my emotions in the face of danger."  
"But you are not in any danger here. No one, Azandian or other, is allowed to be harmed on this planet. It is yet another rule among the planets. If someone accidentally harms someone on this planet, with which they have peace with, then that could start an unwanted war. Now, if you would be so kind as to continue with your story, then I could create a weapon for you."  
"I do not need another weapon."  
"Yes, but what if you do not wish to kill your opponent, and all you have is a sword that is called 'Destruction,' then what?"  
"You have a point. What are you called?"  
"My name is Frakuno. I specialize in laser guns."  
"They sound intriguing. Is there somewhere that we could go? I don't feel secure here." After a stunned silence, Frakuno replied, "Why, yes, of course. You should have said something sooner. We could go back to my living quarters, unless that is to..."  
"That is fine." Koketsu cut in. "As long as nothing," with a finger in Frakuno's face. "nothing happens to me. I now nothing of this planet, and I will not be taken advantage of."  
"Do not worry. I have a friend for that. Now, lets be off." When he stood up, he held out his hand to help Koketsu up. She did not take it.  
"I can get up on my own, thank you."  
"Very well, if you would please follow me to my vehicle." Frakuno's 'vehicle' looked very much like our own motorcycles. It had two wheels with spikes on the spokes, and it's seat looked to be very comfortable. It was equipped with one of those side carriages that can hold two more people. But what caught Koketsu's eyes was the paint job. It was an exact copy of their night sky, with thousands of stars and planets. The background, however, was a poisonous green. Like that of a squished spider.  
"That is a very beautiful painting."  
"Thank you. It took me only four months to do."  
"My mother and sister were also artists."  
"Were?"  
"They were captured by the Tiromines. Captives are not usually allowed to conduct activities that would be in any way pleasurable. I seriously doubt that they are allowed to paint."  
"But you do not know that for sure. You do not know how the Tiromines work or why they were captured, or do you?"  
"No. I do not know why they were taken from me and not killed." Then, as if preoccupied by her fingernail, she looked down at her hand. Still looking at her nail, she said. "But, one of them said something about an experiment. Of course," She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, with a faint smile on her face. "they did not seem as if it were an experiment that would be taken place in the future. It was as if it had already happened." Suddenly, her face hardened. "Enough of the past. Let us go now."  
"Yes, I suppose that you are most correct. Now, lets be off."  
Koketsu was amazed at the sights and sound of this strange world. 'How could I have missed all of this when I found my way to the pub?'  
"That is a very easily answered question Koketsu."  
"You did not tell me that you read that of which is other's minds! How dare you! Stop this vehicle! Now!"  
"That is completely unnecessary. I am sorry to pry, but I can answer your question. Of course, you will have to calm down. If you don't, we will crash."  
Just then, Koketsu realized that Frakuno had not once moved his lips. "Are you speaking to me telepathically?"  
"Yes. It is less distracting that way."  
"I have calmed down. Now, if you can, please, answer my question. But please, do not read my mind."  
"I will not read it. That is, unless it is without your knowledge." He added this as they came to a cross road, where they had to stop. Then, he turned to look at her and smiled. "I will not tell you when I do it. Satisfied?"  
"No! That is without my permission! You may not!"  
"Koketsu," His smile faded. "We mustn't speak or think for the next few sectors. It is very dangerous, and if they find out that you are not of this planet, they will attack. Don't. Ask nothing, I will say why at my quarters. Quiet."  
As they rode along, Koketsu noticed that the sides of the living quarters were farther away from the sides of street. To understand this, you have to be informed of the building style of the Azandians. They are not made of solid materials such as concrete or steal or brick as the buildings of the old world were constructed of. They are structures consisting of liquid, gaseous, and semi-metallic elements much like Phosphorus, Bromine, and Silicon. Though, of course, the elements on Azandio differ greatly from the ones known of on earth. The elements that are concerned in the making of the compound of their homes are linked to the feelings of its occupants. Therefore, if the occupants are feeling happy, the buildings are closer to the place of danger, streets. So, this means if the buildings are farther away from the streets, the occupants are afraid of the outside, like a ghetto neighborhood here in our time (1900- 2100). Thankfully, the street that they were on took them in and out of the neighborhood quite quickly. When they were back in 'the daylight, ' Koketsu breathed again.  
"Black Tiger, we will be in the vicinity of my living quarters in less than a minute. Yes, our time is in the same increments."  
"How did you?"  
"Your mind."  
"Frakuno, you promised!"  
"I did not say that I read your mind just now, I found that piece of information back at the pub."  
Koketsu smiled despite herself.  
"Here we are. I painted it myself." The outside of the building looked just like his bike (only bigger).  
"Simply stunning. If I owned the talent of artistry in this form, what I would create would not be as serene as this. It would be dark, and depressing, and empty, just as my heart and soul have become."  
"Koketsu. Bite your tongue. No one who is willing to risk their life to avenge their loved ones is of a dark and empty heart. Whatever put that in your mind should be damned to an eternal hell for it. Different words, same meaning." Frakuno added when he saw the puzzled look on Koketsu's face. Seeing as he could read expressions as well as minds, he knew that her confusion was pertaining to his use of the words 'Damn' and 'Hell.'  
"What is your Hell called then?"  
"We do not actually have a word for it, I lied there. It is just implied. Just as your hell is the place were sinners are sent, we too, have a place for eternal suffering."  
"If it does not have a name, how do you refer to it?"  
"Pictures. Mental images. When we are very angry at some one, we use images of our anger, or what we intend to do to, or with them."  
"That last comment had nothing to do with anger, did it?"  
"Well, come on, into my home." Koketsu followed Frakuno into his 'house' and into what would be considered a living room. Although the decorations were different, the arrangement of the room was very much the same as that of an earthling's. Frakuno offered Koketsu a bean-bag-like chair as he sat in what could be considered a recliner. "Continue with your story, please."  
"Where exactly was I?"  
"Your friend Cheorro had found you in the shrine room."  
"First, you were going to tell me why we couldn't think back there."  
"I mentioned that no one was allowed to hurt another on the planet, but I meant physically. That rule does not always apply to the mind. It is not customary to harm someone when they are a potential customer, but when they do not approach you directly in that neighborhood, then they do not know the kind of weapons made there. If they were to find you in their part of the city, and you hadn't been seeking them, then that is your own fault. Understand."  
"Yes. I believe I do. Cheorro walked over into the shadows so that he could see me in the same light. He bent down a little to kiss my forehead. A custom of the elfin people when greeting a good friend. I was thankful for the dim light. That way, he could not see me blush. 'What are you doing in here? You know that it is forbidden for one so young to be in here.' He had said with a smile. 'You are in here, too, Cheorro. It is not so bad then.' 'Yes it is. I came because I had a feeling you would be in here, kitten. I came to get you out. If you are caught, you could be whipped.' The last sentence was said with a hint of fear in his voice. I had never heard such a thing in any elves voice. It had frightened me. 'I did not know elf of the night. I am sorry' 'Let's hurry out of here and get you back to your room, young one.'"  
"Um, excuse me, Koketsu, but, how old was Cheorro then?"  
"He was four years older than I was. Eight. By then, he was already showing the handsome face that I would fall in love with only a few years later. 'Yes, Cheorro. How exactly did you know I was here?' 'When you care for someone, and you sense that they are in danger, you will always know where they are.' One of many pieces of good advice that he had given me over our years together. We hurried out of the room, easily pushing open the door and quietly sneaking down the hall. When we turned the corner, on of the maids spotted us and called us over. 'What were you two doing down here?' 'Uh, we uh...' 'We were chasing Koketsu's cat Niiki and thought she went down this hallway. Obviously, she didn't.' 'Well, get back to bed miss Koketsu. And you, boy, if you were trying anything... I know elves.' 'He wasn't, maid. He isn't the kind of elf you know.' 'Get to bed, miss.' 'I will, if you get back to your business.'"  
"You seemed to be very intelligent for one soo young."  
"Magic does mature the body quicker."  
"Ahh."  
"The maid continued down the hall, back to her own work, while we ran down the way she had come from, to my wing of the house. When we reached my door, Cheorro opened the door for me, and guided me into the darkness. He used his little magic to summon a fireball to spark the candles. He also lit several incense. The ones used to celebrate a special occasion. While the fireball bounced and played between the candles, he picked me up and sat me on my bed. 'I also came because I was chosen to 'take you to bed.' This part of my family's tradition needs some explanation. Every one of our family to go through the Holding Ceremony must have a suitor. The suitor would be like an older sibling, best friend, and the lover. They would go anywhere and do anything for their betrothed. Which is what they were. The suitor would be asked the day before the child's fourth birthday, and if they answered 'yes,' then a marriage ceremony would be planned for the child's twentieth birthday. But the fraise 'taken to bed' refers to the Zokugai's loss of their virginity."  
"So, the day you speak of, the day before your birthday, your friend Cheorro was asked by your elders to become your betrothed and to 'take you to bed?'"  
"Yes."  
"What was your reaction?"  
"I was shocked. I had only known him as far back as my memory could go, and I didn't even know what love was yet. I just stared back at him and asked him what exactly that meant. 'You do not know what the fraise means?' 'Not entirely.' 'It means that I promised to always be by you side, and that you will never be wrong in my eyes. You will always be the one I turn to, and you will always be able to turn to me. I have sworn my loyalty to you, and you will be the only one that I will ever love. I will never look at another woman the way I will look at you. I will never give my body to any other.' Then he got down on his knees so that he was looking up at me. 'And I will always consider you to be above me in every way. I will risk my life for your every wish. I will obey your every command. And I hope that every day that we are together, we will grow farther and farther in love. I give you my hand in marriage, if and when you will have me.' From then on, the speech is to be said at every birthday until the twentieth, when it is added on to and changed for the occasion."  
"So the same speech is said to every first born."  
"In not so many words or more, yes. The speech is never the same for every couple, but the meaning is."  
"How do the suitors know what to say?"  
"I asked Cheorro the same question on my thirteenth birthday, and he said that as soon as the suitor says 'yes,' the words and feelings enter their heart, bursting to come out. 'It is a magic in itself.'" Koketsu wiped another tear from her cheek. The memories that she hadn't let herself remember flooded back into her minds eye. She watched the flow past her eyes as she stared down at the floor. Soon, tears were flowing as fast as the memories. Thankfully, Frakuno sat silently, looking out the window at what Azandian's would consider a bird. When Koketsu was able to get herself back into control, she continued with her story. "That night, he slept in my bed with me, to make sure I didn't leave to go back to the Alter Room. And to make sure I fell asleep. When we woke, the traditional gifts were lying at the foot of my bed, along with the not-so traditional ones. The customary gifts were to be opened just before the ceremony. Cheorro got out of my bed, and brought me the presents that marked my birthday. I can't remember all of my gifts, but I know that there were toys, and probably some writing tools, but I do remember the gifts from my parents and Cheorro. My parents gave me the jewel that my mother had received from my father at their meeting. They had both agreed that I would have more use for it; I didn't know the meaning behind that comment yet. And Cheorro gave me a magic flower. A night flower. Remember how I said that flowers were rare or created? Well, one of the specialties of Night/Forest Elves was to make an eternal night flower. No two flowers were alike, because they came from the love for the recipient. It was eternal until the giver fell out of love with the givee. It was beautiful, and they are always made in front of the person that the flower is given to. I was lucky to have been given one. Night/Forest Elves are just as rare as a real flower. It's impossible to describe the process in which they are made, or what they look like, but it was a dark red, blue, purple and black. I would wear it in my hair that night and every time I was with Cheorro, except for training lessons. An hour before the Ceremony, Cheorro helped me open my traditional gifts. The formalwear for the Holding Ceremony. A beautiful black kimono with gold embroidered tigers. That was to be my name."  
"Black Tiger."  
"Kurotora. It was tattooed right here," Koketsu pointed to the right side of her head. "along with all of my other tattoos in a magic ink that shows through almost any cloth. I say 'almost' because my cloak is the exception. It was woven in magic. I was escorted from my room into the Alter Room with Cheorro at my right, and my parents behind. Myoku took me from Cheorro's grasp and sat me next to the alter. There he proceeded to mark my body. It took several hours, and was excruciatingly painful. Then, with my body still bleeding, I was told to pick up the sword. If I was able to pick it up while in that much pain, then it was rightfully mine. Needless to say, I was meant to be the first of the prophesized family. Cheorro broke out in tears. My parents held each other and wept. My teacher just smiled. 'I have my work cut out for me.' Every day after that, I spent most of my time training with Myoku and Cheorro. Just as he had said, we fell deeper and deeper in love each day. We were meant to be. He took me to bed the night of my sixteenth birthday, and seeing as it was at night, he used his power to make it the most wonderful experience in the world. I'm not going to go into detail. That is something only he and I share." Frakuno understood her tone of voice and never tried to pry for the thought. "We had many such nights thereafter. Each seemed to be a little better than the last. Myoku had me work my tail off everyday. When I was younger, I didn't know exactly why, but after that night, I knew that I was going to save the world. I don't know how I knew it, I guess it was the heightened sense of awareness it gave me; I just knew that the fate of my home would rest on my shoulders one day. He trained me for that day. He was a wonderful teacher. He also trained my brothers and sisters. They weren't as powerful as I am, but they would still play their part in the Protection of Earth. It was a sad day when they left me. The day 'they' came. The day we had trained for. The day the Tiromines attacked. They came in droves, and we realized that we were not prepared for that day. My siblings were not strong enough, the eldest being eighteen, the youngest, nine. There was another sibling, she did not die, who was nineteen at the time. She was kidnapped along with my mother. If she is still alive, she would be twenty-three. The only one who's fate I do not know, was that of my love's. I do not know if he lives or died. But he will always live in my heart.


End file.
